Standardized Testing - RP
Bippwatt 19:36, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Evelyn looked over the mass of troops in front of her. Of course Bippwatt's orders would make her the damn Marine trainer. He had known how little patince she had, right? She looked over them again, seeing the gleaming surfaces of the faceplates of their Mk VI Simulation armor. It was all they would get until they proved themselves. "Alright, people. Today is going to be a Melee. Who here knows what a Melee is?", she asked. "I do, ma'am.", one soldier dared. "Very good, Marine. What is it?" "It's either a close range fight with melee weapons, or it's a vastly smaller force verus a vastly larger force, the larger one usualy made of separate groups." "Good! Very good. The latter definition is what we're going to do today. It's going to be all of you against me and a few select people." One of the Marines unwisely scoffed at that and burst out with "There is no way you can survive odds like those. There are over 500 of us here!" No one even saw her move, but next thing that Marine was on the ground with three-quarters of a ton of woman and armor on his chest and an energy dagger at his throat. "Learn from this, Corporal. You and your fellows may be the best of the best, but me and mine are the best of the best of the best. IS THAT CLEAR!?" "Yes." "Yessss....WHAT?!" "YES, MA'AM!" "Good." She stood up and grabbed his hand to pull him up. Instead, he pulled her down and over. His combat knife came out and was suddenly poised right over her helmet. "Very good!", Evelyn burst out with a laugh. "But you have to watch someone elses weapon when you do that. Look down." He did and groned when he saw the energy blade, just a hair's breadth from sliding into his suit and likely cutting out one of his kidney's. "But still, well done.", she said with a smile. "Now. Head on over to the barracks, get some grub and I will see you all on the field. Likely dead, but hey! You can't learn to make an omelet without breaking a few eggs! DISMISSED!" The troops rumbled away and Evelyn sighed. They were geting there. Slowly... Bippwatt 19:37, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Blarg Spartan 999 19:59, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Void came up beside Evelyn, helmet tucked under one arm. "How's the training going? None of them proving to be too stubborn, I hope." Void cocked an eyebrow as he looked at Evelyn. "By the way, am I allowed to be on your team in the fight? I'd really hate to humiliate you." Blarg Spartan 999 19:59, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Bippwatt 07:56, November 9, 2011 (UTC) "Oh, please! Like you even could!", she said with a sneer. "Now, humiliate you? That can be made so..." She cracked her knuckles omniously. "But, yeah. You can join. I'm thinking about getting Elena and Sabrina for the team too. This little bout today is intended to prove that a small, well trained group can decimate a larger force. I think us four can do that, what do you think?", she said, reaching for the comm link to Dahak." Bippwatt 07:56, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Blarg Spartan 999 14:19, November 9, 2011 (UTC) "Oh, I think I could beat you, given a good opportunity." Void looked at the barracks, a crooked grin coming across his face. "And yes, I think the four of us can completely screw over 500 trainees. I could probably take them all if I was allowed to kill any of them, but that's for another day." Void cracked his neck with a very audible series of pops, then proceeded to slip on his helmet with a hiss of atmosphere adjustment. Welcome back. Typhon said through the internal speakers. What are we doing today? "Beating the crap out of 500 recruits." Ah, fun times ahead. "Hell yeah." Void turned back to Evelyn as he ran a basic diagnostics over his armor. Everything checked out perfectly. "Quick question: we doing armor abilities?" Blarg Spartan 999 14:19, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Bippwatt 18:23, November 9, 2011 (UTC) She grinned at Void. "Och no! That would just be too harsh on the poor lads.", she said, in a reasonable facimile of a Scottish accent. She opened the comm and Dahak's Comp Cent spoke serenly.' Yes, Master Drill Sergeant? How can I help you?' "Hello, Dahak. Can you send Sabrina and Elena down here?" Elena is on her way. Sabrina is a bit...preocupied. The Norad has a sabatour aboard. She is in the process of securing said sabatour before he or she causes massive damage. "Shit...do we need to come up there?" Negitive. Marines are already en route. If Sabrina can not stop him or her, the Marines can. "Good. Well...in that case..." She paused. "How's Bippwatt doing? He ready?" "Course I am. Why wouldn't I be?", a voice said from behind her. She spun and saw Bippwatt there, wearing his newly forged set of Illearth armor, his helmet in the crook of his arm. She hadn't seen him since he had returned and now that she did, all she wanted to do was hug him till she cracked a rib. Not that that would likely happen in that armor of his! "Hey, Void." Bippwatt waved at him. "Nice to see ya again." He slid his helmet on and grabbed the modified Stanchion Gauss Rifle on his back. Making a joke of it, it had a huge ass knife blade attached to the stock and it slung under the grip. Carved precisely into the blade, it said "Knifle". "Let's do this." Bippwatt 18:23, November 9, 2011 (UTC)